Closure
by Lee Anna Kindred
Summary: One Shot. Mai decides that she cannot move on from Naru until she answers that dreaded question. So she makes her way to England two years after the disbanding of SPR. And she gives her answer. "Me or Gene?" Mai x Naru. COMPLETE


A/N: An idea. I had to write it. Here you go!

* * *

CLOSURE

* * *

It had been two long years since Naru had returned to England, and Mai was just tired.

Plain tired.

She had cried for him, spent her days and nights wishing he would come back and open SPR again, but no matter how many shooting stars she saw or how many yen pieces she wished on…he never came back.

Mai wanted to move on and start fresh. She had tried going out with other guys and had tried to find happiness with someone else. But they just never felt right.

They weren't Oliver Davis.

Finally Mai decided that if she really wanted to move on, then she would need closure. Every night she would dream of that lake and she would hear the words that Naru had said so carelessly.

_"Me or Gene?"_

Mai knew deep down that if she wanted to move on, she would need to answer that question. But how could she when she knew that Naru probably had a beautiful girl now, one who would always outshine Mai no matter what she accomplishes in her life.

He deserves better than her.

And Mai hates to feel like this, but she also knows that she deserves to be happy, and she is just starting to realize that she will never have that happiness with Naru.

But she needed that closure which is why Mai is standing here outside of the BSPR building, biting her lip and wondering if she is doing the right thing. She took a breath and stepped into the building and froze. She had no idea where to go.

Then she saw a guiding light that still shone bright even after all this time. Mai smiled brightly and made her way to Madoka.

"Madoka-chan!" Mai said happily, hoping that her heartache wasn't showing on her sleeve.

The pink haired woman looked up at Mai and squealed in delight before wrapping the brunette in her arms. "Mai-chan! So good to see you! What are you doing in England?"

Mai stepped back and gave the woman a sad smile. "Well…I am actually here to see Naru."

Madoka didn't have to ask why. She could see the pain and determination in the young girl's eyes. It wasn't hard to realize that Mai seemed to be here to say…good bye…and Madoka felt her own heart pulse in pain.

Madoka nodded. "He should be in his office. How long will you be in town?"

"Oh. My flight leaves in about another hour. I-it took me a while to gather the courage to come in here and ask for him…"

Madoka nodded solemnly. "Well, I'll take you to his office. Follow me Mai."

Madoka smiled and lead the young woman to Oliver's office. As she passed a clock she glanced at the time.

**_3:15_**

_So Mai's flight will be leaving around 4:15. I really hope Noll gets his head out of his ass,_ Madoka thought. She knocked on Noll's door and waited for him to call for her. She opened it and held up a finger for Mai to wait.

"Noll, there is someone here to speak with you."

Naru looked up, his blue eyes probing her. "About?"

"You'll know when she gets in here. I don't know. She didn't say."

With those words, Madoka opened the door a little more and Naru's eyes widened when he saw Mai Taniyama standing there. He ignored how his heart did a jump at the sight of her.

"Hey Naru," Mai said quietly as she stepped inside and shut the door.

"Mai. What can I do for you?"

Mai took a breath. "I…I need closure so I can move on from this. So…I came here to answer you."

Naru frowned, wondering what she was talking about. HE said nothing and motioned for her to continue.

"When you asked me if I loved you or Gene, I didn't answer you. Not because I loved Gene, but because I was so upset with you. I mean…how can you even tell me I love someone else? I know how I feel, Naru! And I loved you. But now…it's been two years and I still hang on to that stupid hope that you would come back in my life in some way. But not any more. So now that I have been here and told you, I need to go. Good bye Naru."

Naru watched in shock as Mai turned and left his office. She had thrown a curve ball at him and he had no idea how to even process what she told him. HE sat at his desk in thought. Maybe he should go speak with her sometime tomorrow. He doubts that she is going to be leaving so soon. She just got here.

Naru looked up when his door opened again. It was Madoka.

"Noll. What did Mai want?"

Naru sighed. "She just answered me a question. She says she still cares for me."

Madoka narrowed her eyes. "And why are you sitting in here?"

Noll shrugged. "I don't think it has sunk in yet…I don't know how to feel or what to think."

"Oliver, Mai's flight will be leaving in…" Madoka glanced at her watch, "less than twenty minutes. Once she gets on that plane there is a chance that you will never see her again or if you do, she will be starting a new relationship with someone else. How does that make you feel?"

Noll glared at her but didn't answer.

"How would you feel if you one day got an invitation in the mail. One to a wedding for Mai and some guy we have never even met or heard of. How would that make you feel, knowing that if you hadn't of been such an idiot scientist, that you would be the other name on that invitation. Noll…I am not telling you how to feel. But if you love her you need to tell her. You need to go stop her from getting on that plane. Once she does, she is lost. You'll never have her."

Noll sighed, running a hand through his hair. Then Madoka's words began to sink in. At that moment when he realized what he was going to miss out on, Naru jumped up from his desk and rushed from his office.

He made it to the airport in record time, and he glanced at the clock.

_**4: 11**_

Naru wasn't sure exactly when Mai's flight was leaving but he knew he could catch her before she left. He went through the atrium, searching the his ex-assistant. When he had no luck he went up to a desk and asked for any of the flights to Japan leaving within the next few minutes.

The woman typed on her computer. "Flight 87 is leaving…right now. IF you look out those windows there, you should be able to see it."

Naru turned and saw the plane taking for the sky. He walked up there, and just stared. HE felt empty.

He felt as if he had missed out on something took a shaky breath, mentally cursing himself for being too slow, both in speed and feelings. He lost her. She was gone. He ran a shaky hand through his hair, fighting back the tears. Why had he been so stupid? So stunted emotionally? He just missed out on the only girl who loved him for who he was and not because he was Oliver Davis.

"Are you okay?"

Oliver ignored the person, not wanting to deal with anyone right now.

"What are you doing here?"

Oliver sighed laying his head against the window, wondering how much trouble he would be in if he booked a flight to Japan and left immediately.

"Naru?"

At the sound of his nickname, Naru froze. Then he turned sharply and his blue eyes met with innocent brown eyes that had haunted his sleep for the past two years.

"Mai…"

With that single exclamation from Naru he closed the distance between them and kissed her passionately. There was no way in hell he would let her go now.


End file.
